


Sword and Shield

by Marshmallows



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallows/pseuds/Marshmallows
Summary: A new year, a new start. It was on that day that Lancelot turned to Vane and said, “I want you to become my vice captain.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely German(?) knights doing vaguely Japanese things. Watch their New Year 2nd skits for optional context https://gbf.wiki/Happy_New_Year (it's where I drew the inspiration from). Also where the LanVane fics at, I'm writing after years of inactivity because there's nothing ;_; 
> 
> This is a repost!! I originally posted this early February, but it was my first work here (after not writing fanfic in ~10 years) and I got very anxious over numbers and deleted everything orz But I still want to contribute to fandom, so after fretting more about it, I decided to repost. Thank you so much if you initially read this! I'll keep writing/improving, let's help the gbf fandom grow, everyone!! I'll also be posting here: https://feendrache.dreamwidth.org/ as a personal archive. 

New Year’s was special to Vane. It was the one time in the year that he and Lancelot were guaranteed to be able to spend time together. After all, Vane was just a mere foot solider, while Lancelot was captain of the knights. They had grown up together, trained together, joined the knights together. It had felt natural to be at Lancelot’s side. Now he was here, among the rest of the rabble, gazing at his captain as he issued orders from above. Still, every year, when they returned home, Vane had the privilege of standing side by side with his superior officer.

Vane beamed at the mess of raven curls ahead of him as they ascended the hill to where their usual shrine was. No matter which way he brushed it, Lancelot had never been able to tame his hair. He had grown into such a disciplined man that he was the poster child of orderliness. Everything save his hair. It was like a reminder that Lancelot had been a mischievous child when younger. 

Lancelot turned his head to look behind him as he heard Vane snicker to himself. The stone steps were narrow and steep, so they were moving ahead single file, but somehow Vane had amused himself. He sighed, but eked out a smile at Vane’s boundless energy. 

Vane mirrored Lancelot’s smile with a grin of his own. He tilted his head up to look at his usually smaller friend stopped on the stair above him. “You’re taller than me now, Lan-chan!” 

“Don’t...” Lancelot mocked a warning tone, but still placed his hands on his hips, proud. “If we get nostaglic, we’ll never get back to somewhere warmer.”

Just like their village below, the shrine was a picture of white. The snow had collected heavier here, considering the altitude, and the pair were glad to be draped in heavy fur cloaks as they watched their breath turn to mist in front of their eyes. 

Once their wishes for the year were complete, Lancelot and Vane moved to a quiet spot that granted them a vantage point for their village below. It was bright and early, and the morning sun bestowed the snowy land with a golden glow. When their catch up trickled to its natural end, Lancelot paused as he gazed down at the village they called home. Vane straightened up, suddenly feeling he had to be at attention.

“Vane...” Lancelot’s tone was gentle. When it came to Vane, fondness came naturally. As childhood friends, that was to be expected. They had grown together, ate together, slept together. Lancelot couldn’t remember a time when Vane hadn’t been there for him, always by his side, as his support. “…I want you to become my vice captain.”

A pause. 

Lancelot’s smile faltered upon Vane’s stricken silence. He turned to see Vane frozen in place. “Was that too sudden? You mentioned it after the Isabella incident...”

“That was a joke! I got carried away with the atmosphere and all!” Vane spluttered.

“But Vane… I’ve been contemplating this for a while, and I’ve tried my best to remain impartial, but no matter what I think, the end result remains the same. I’ve sought different opinions for weeks leading up to New Year’s, so I hope I haven’t rushed it. I know this is not an easy decision to make, but I cannot contemplate another man doing as good a job as you as my support,” As the words tumbled out of his mouth, Lancelot could feel his face begin to burn. He was the captain, he had to wrestle with his preferences, and yet here he was.

As he listened to Lancelot’s uncharacteristic babble, Vane could only mirror Lancelot’s inflamed cheeks, colour blooming on his face. “No! It’s not that!” Vane struggled to form words. “It’s just that… Me? Vice captain? I… I couldn’t dream of standing by your side like that!”

Lancelot sighed; Vane’s flustering diluted his own. He cleared his throat, attempting to regain his captain persona. “Vane, you don’t realise it, but you’ve come such a long way. I’ve consulted your peers and they’ve heaped nothing but praise upon you. I remember when you used to cling to my back, but now look at you. You’ve always helped me. Even when you were a little crybaby… No, excuse me. It was precisely because you were a crybaby, that you showed me your strength. You never give up, and you never stop taking care of me,” Lancelot was beaming. 

Vane’s face crumpled, and instinctively, Lancelot rushed towards him, handkerchief at hand. 

“Vane...” Lancelot dabbed at Vane’s face gently, his eyebrows knitted together, bemusing a familiar habit long since forgotten. “You haven’t made that face since you were little...”

“Lan-chan!” Vane grasped Lancelot’s wandering hand, broad fingers eclipsing slender ones, before collapsing into a tight hug that squeezed the air out of Lancelot’s lungs.

Lancelot erupted into bright laughter, tousling his fingers through Vane’s short locks. He could feel Vane do the same to him, feel the mass of Vane’s hand cradle his head. They stayed together like that a while, basking in one another’s proximity. It felt warm. It felt safe. 

Their eventual separation prompted the realisation that the world beneath was blanketed in snow, and the pair descended the hill in search of more warmth. They would have to wait until nightfall before their village festival began in earnest; so for the meantime, they sought refuge in the familiarity of Vane’s house. Though, their choice was limited, since Lancelot had already managed to make his home room a battlefield in the few days he had been back. 

His heavy cloak discarded and now promptly swaddled in a blanket, Vane huddled in front of a warm fire they had just lit. Lancelot took his place by Vane’s side, nestling down in a blanket of his own. They sat in silence for a moment, nothing but the crackling flames as company.

Vane spoke first. “I’ve always been chasing you, Lan-chan,” He began, as he watched the flames dance. 

Lancelot turned his head to acknowledge Vane. 

“You’ve always been so amazing, Lan-chan,” Praising Lancelot came as easily to Vane as his own name would, but it was oft laced with a sadness that he could never compare. “You were always so responsible, so smart. You’d read some strategy book and could understand it just like that. You’d chase away bullies with your sword work when we were little. You can do so many things that I can’t. You’re the captain, and I’m just your average knight. For you to ask this of me, it’s… it’s almost like a dream.”

Lancelot only replied by shuffling closer, as if they weren’t close enough already, to Vane. Vane felt a tug at his blanket, and suddenly Lancelot had commandeered it to share. With the blanket now wide open between the two of them, he was exposed to the elements, but all Vane noticed was that the Lancelot beside him was warm. 

“You trusted me on that day, Vane. What if I had continued to believe in Isabella? Even then… You’d still follow me to the ends of the sky. You trust me so much, Vane,” Lancelot turned to look at him. “I trust you.”

“Lan-chan...” As Vane felt his heart swell, the name of his hero escaped his lips.

Lancelot smiled. Vane often found it difficult processing praise. So, he continued his relentless attack. “I threw myself into becoming captain when I lost Siegfried. And then, after becoming captain, I somehow lost Percival too. But you, Vane. You’ve been a constant. You’ve never left my side, even when we were so apart in rank. I could have lost myself, but you’d still be there, cheering for me.”

Vane couldn’t take it any more, and Lancelot chuckled when Vane threw himself into a tight hug to hide his reddening face. 

“Even though it was a short time, I’ve enjoyed my time with the Captain and the rest of the crew. Being able to fight alongside you, regardless of rank, has been… fun,” Lancelot continued, his eyes shut gently as he caressed Vane’s hair. “We’ve been through a lot, Vane.”

Lancelot could feel Vane squirming. He had to finish this with a decisive blow. 

“Perhaps consider a more selfish reason.” Lancelot laid his hand upon Vane’s. “If you become my vice captain, we can spend more time together.”

“Lan-chan...” Vane dipped into a whisper. When he pulled his face out of the crux of Lancelot’s neck, he watched quietly as Lancelot weaved his fingers through his. 

The warmth of Vane’s body and the security of their fingers interlocked together melted down Lancelot’s guard. There had always been something about Vane that relaxed him. He was meant to be captain, a portrait of professionalism. But Vane knew the Lancelot behind cobalt armour and icy twin swords. He knew the child who loved pranks, the adult who had lost his way when his mentor vanished. Yet, no matter which path Lancelot strayed down, Vane was always there, besides him. 

Lancelot settled into the crook of Vane’s neck, content. Their positions switched, Lancelot felt the rise and fall of Vane’s broad chest. “Vane, I’ve missed you.”

Vane replied with a tightening of their fingers. The fire, the blanket; nothing was as warm as Lancelot nestled beside him. 

They could have stayed an eternity together, but Lancelot deserved an answer. 

“I want to become stronger,” Vane declared, holding onto Lancelot tighter as his affirmation. “To protect everyone, to protect you.” 

“Yes,” Lancelot hummed. Vane used to be so small, but now his arms encircled him so that Lancelot easily forgot they were barely covered by the blanket. “We have so much to learn. We have to become stronger for the sake of Feendrache.”

“Lancelot,” the aforementioned finally opened his eyes at the sound of Vane’s voice. He looked up and saw a bright determination beaming down at him. “I want to become someone stronger. I want to become someone deserving of your praise. I want to become your vice captain.”

Lancelot couldn’t help but smile. “I’m counting on you, partner.”

With a nod of the head, Vane beamed back at him. “Same to you, Lancelot.”


End file.
